In a typical computer system configured with volatile memory and storage, data needs to be read into the memory before it can be made available to applications. Similarly, modified data needs to be saved back into storage to avoid any data loss.
To achieve greater performance many computer systems are equipped with persistent memory, a type of memory that does not lose state during a power cycle. The use of persistent memory results in significant performance improvements and responsiveness by eliminating the need to read the data into the memory before making it available to an application, and also by eliminating the need to save memory content back to a storage device before the system powers off.
Other features of the described embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.